bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senichi Imai
(former) | occupation = (former) | team = (former) | partner = None | signature skill = }} Senichi Imai (今井 千壱, Imai Senichi) was a male that had once served as the Commander of . Though his name is known by few in , his contributions to the craft of have stood against the test of time and continue to be utilized by both the and the Kidō Corps. Character Overview In his lifetime, Senichi often presented himself as a subtle individual who dressed the part. While he occasionally dressed in the Kidō Corps Commander uniform, if only when he was called to participate in official coordination meetings, he was known to wear a common set of robes. This reflected his belief that fighting should never be flashy, which was considered quite an unusual perspective among the masters of the Kidō Corps. While Kidō specialists often fight using tremendous displays of power, Senichi believed that this was nothing but a sloppy form of fighting and that magic should be handled like art — every move one makes should conceal the true meaning so that only those who are worthy of perceiving the truth would be able to understand its beauty. Of course, even while he was the Commander, this made him quite an unpopular individual within the Kidō Corps. However, he was not without his superiority tendencies which fit his existence as a Kidō specialist. While he wasn't the type to engage in flashiness, he acknowledged the power of Kidō and sought to further the craft however he could while keeping to his ideals. He was known for consistently reprimanding the Gotei 13 soldiers, and their leader Yamamoto, for foolishly pursuing what he called "superfluous brawling" instead of focusing on the majestic art of Kidō. Legacy While his name is scarcely remembered, his contributions to Kidō cannot be ignored. In order to create a system in which Kidō could be performed in line with how he viewed the craft of magic, he took it upon himself to experiment with the relationship between the magic spells used by the Kidō specialists and the kotodama invoked in order to channel the full extent of their potential power. Senichi believed that the act of shouting out incantations and then using spells was barbaric at best, but at the same time, casting aside the incantation was a hindrance as it made it more difficult to cast spells with enough power for them to be efficient. He was the inventor of the Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation") method. In order to cast Kidō in a manner that Senichi considered more elegant, he designed a system in which one could create the basic framework of a spell and then strengthen it by applying the incantation afterwards. He believed that the act of using incantations first was like an artist boasting to the world what masterpiece they were about to draw, and subsequently considered that to be disgusting. By first putting forth the framework and then using the incantation to build up the spell, it could truly take shape as a beautiful creation. Senichi also had created the Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, "Twofold Incantation") method. An artist creates by combining thoughts that no mundane individual would have ever thought have. Such is the beauty of art. Senichi wanted nothing more than to emphasize the beauty of Kidō as an art form and sought to find a way that a master could unite existing spells into brand new masterpieces. Like putting on a show or creating a painting, Senichi believed that mixing together spells could produce a beauty that would be unmatched by any individual spell. He had also contributed the creation of the and spells. They were the cornerstone of his ideals in believing the art of magic is one of subtlety and their creation became a massive game-changer for many Kidō specialists to conceal their spells so that an enemy would be incapable of anticipating the Kidō before it became too late. Powers & Abilities Quotes Behind the Scenes